A Legend Rises
by pokemon warrior 12345
Summary: "When every life meets another life, something will be born". After again his defeat in the league , Ash return home , when he encounter something fateful that bring his life between live and death situation , consuming his soul into darkness and according to prophecy one ray of light who will removed the darkness and bring him into the light...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 00: Prologue_

* * *

Disclaimer :I don't own pokemon or any character ,they belong to their owner,I only own my story.

* * *

In a world there are amazing and wonderful creatures that wander around the world, known as Pokemon. They fill the oceans, growing in the mountains, flying high above the horizon, and share the thrilled of excitement of human and Pokemon alike have traveled together a long time to experience the excitement and challenge of the Pokemon battle, the beauty and grace of the Pokemon Contest and many other challenges that come together in harmony with each other and they share deep bond to each other,so that they can achieve dream such as some became pokemon trainer at the age of 10 and travel around the world,catch pokemon to become friend with them ,some become breeder , pokemon researchers or professors , some become strongest trainer of their own region: champion .but the hardest path is to become a pokemon master. But as we see the bright side of the world their are number of trainer who want to follow the same path, as one of the recently became a trainer.

* * *

**_[Pallet Town]{10:30}_**

A 10 year old young boy recently become a pokemon trainer just like any other normal trainer , today was the day he receive starter pokemon from their regional professor from their region. Ash ketchum was happy because he can become pokemon trainer and get a strong pokemon so that he can become a pokemon master. but unfortunately he didn't receive the pokemon he desperately wanted.

He wanted to blame all that stupid alarm clock , it was given to him by his mother on his previous birthday. somehow the alarm clock broke in the middle of night and because of that stupid mistake he woke up late. since he couldn't have a choice but to choice an disobedient pikachu who didn't trust 'human' and despise pokeball ...

"Pika chu Pika...!" said yellow- mouse pokemon whining , he have no choice but about to follow new trainer _'Ash'. _Ash turn to him with happy expression and large smile on his handsome face and why not he could be?! he finally became trainer. he has a dream to became Pokemon master!

"stop complaining pikachu!.." said pallet naive to his partner, After getting a pokemon from professor and the professor oak also give him pokedex and five extra pokeball ,once he came out of the lab and see his mom standing outside the lab with his green backpack on her arm along with few resident of town who wanted to give their blessing.

"mom!" said ash once he reach and standing in front of her while pikachu trailing behind him

"oh ash! here your backpack, all thing needed for your journey is here!" ash mom said gently with sweet voice as she give him bag.

Delia has brown eyes and brown hair. She mostly wears a pink short-sleeve jacket with a yellow undershirt, a purple skirt, and light green shoes.

The some pallet resident call them _pallet duo. _only two of them live in the house , their house is outskirt of pallet on the edge of dirt path that lead toward the route 1.

Ever since she was child , she live happily in this town because it is her parents hometown and she was raised in perfection and she always remember her mother lesson. since she acquaintance with the residents of pallet town , one such as the famous professor oak.

They have only source of income through the restaurant which delia inherited from her mother when she passed away but before her mother died , she give all her property to delia and the house they live now.

When she was younger, she dreamed of becoming both a model and a pokemon trainer, but abandoned those dreams ever since Ash come in her life , she did all her focus on to raised Ash , somehow she carried away in her life , felt miserable but professor oak was there as the father figure to her.

After she ran out of money. she given advise by professor Oak to start her own restaurant and him supporting behind her while she start to do her own business so she can have money.

she were very protective of ash after the _'incident' _to happen when he was 6 year old. she was very sad that her ash was growing up, but she put it aside , when delia saw yellow mouse pokemon standing beside ash with annoyance shown all over his face.

"uhh..is that your pokemon?..I thought your gonna pick up charmander!" delia said to her son who has already put backpack over his shoulder while eyeing curiously to pikachu.

"yeah ! that was initially my choice but I late approach in the lab and all starter pokemon already given to other trainer , also their couldn't have other set of starter pokemon aside from pikachu." ash said to his mom with smile on his face that quicky change into frown when it is time to say goodbye for start his journey.

Delia saw frown on his face know that what is he thinking and quickly brought her son into tight hug as her eye become glassy with tear travel from eye to ash blue shirt dipping with tear, ash also hug her back knowing that it is his last time seeing his mother until come back after collecting all eight gym badge according to league rule.

"Don't worry ash I will take care myself and you have to take care of yourself , your pokemon! know that I will be proud of you whatever you achieve just focus on your goal and enjoy as much as possible along the road" ash mom said one last time with little whimpering and broke hug as ash see that it is time to say goodbye. "yeah mom you know that I can take care myself "

"bye mom! bye professor"said ash as take few step ahead on the dirt path that lead to route 1, while waving along with pikachu trailing besides him who has unhappy expression on his face , seeing whole exchange between mother and son , which show that he didn't care as much as he wanted to go away from coffin which mean lab.

"Bye ash!" they said in unison while waving one has tear rolling down on her beautiful face , other has amused with 'rare' smile on his serious face as they watch ash figure vanish into horizon until they couldn't see him. "I miss him so much"delia whispered to herself

Since, prof. oak standing beside her heard last word, "I know that we are going to miss them , both ash and gary had bright future , they became fast friend to rival but they care for each other as a brother"said samuel oak as kind expression to became serious once he remember something.

"Don't worry dear he will be fine!"said professor oak as he put confronting hand on her shoulder. " ..so..did you tell him everything about his past and that weird locket" as she heard about this , knowing that what he is talking about , turn to looking ahead where she saw last time ash with frown on her face.

"No professor I didn't tell him and I shouldn't know how to tell him. I fear that he maybe hate me if I tell him." said ash mom with triumph in her voice "..but I have to tell him sooner than later" with force smile turning to old man said "..so are you coming tonight for dinner professor"as hearing this prof. oak smiled brightly knowing that she will be fine and accepted offer with kindly then going to the lab while delia standing there few minute with thinking

"sooner or later he will find the truth about himself and his heritage "as nothing have to do she goes to house preparing for dinner.

unknown to her and everyone else , this is the beginning of legend journey that will wrote down in history book.

* * *

**_[unknown]_**

It is peaceful day, truly magnificent sight to be seen on peaceful world for pokemon that roaming in the sky with mighty gale as an happy for few young pidgey with their leader pidgeot leading them, seeing from sky beneath them lush green of grass , ever dense forest ,rocky terrain and fresh flowing river that sparkling brighter than star. it is glorious glimpse for anytime , as among the one magnificent pokemon who enjoying peace .

It is an avian Pokemon resembling a phoenix. Its feathers are predominantly gold and red, with yellow tail-feathers, a white underside, and green feathers at the tip of its wings. It has a green stripe on its neck, a yellow beak, black rings around its red eyes, and a feathered, yellow crest on its head. It's wings are prismatic, causing it to trail a rainbow behind it. It has darkly colored feet and legs with four toes and long talons. It is legendary phoenix pokemon Ho-oh ,It is said that when it flies its huge wings create bright, colorful rainbows. The rare few who bear witness to Ho-Oh are promised an eternal happiness.

'How many time I can see this breathtaking sight can't be forget , want to get glimpse of such peaceful nature again and again ' said ho-oh to herself quite marveling the beauty of nature. and ho-oh stop gawking since couldn't have time , she have to approach her destination as soon as possible. she fasten her pace toward destination she want to visit.

'well I have to visit mew as soon as possible to tell her prophecy about danger that future hold' she said in serious voice to herself as she's flying above kanto region that where mew reside in tree of beginning. she suddenly halt her flying in shocked , as seeing dozen of spearow including their evolved form fearow chasing a black raven haired boy who was paddling a bike with force as he could muster just he want get away from this danger situation and inside basket that attached to handle laying injured pokemon and many bruises on pikachu whose eye are fixed on ash with great pain, sarrow shown in his black small eye.

'this is ridiculous! I have to be interrupt or they might kill them' was first thought in her mind, suddenly she feel her feather getting wet as look up and saw black cloud greyish colour storm forming in the sky with thunder clashing , booming and wind picking it's momentum. she has disbelief face , feeling as reality change, some otherworldly power disturbing the nature but first she have to stop herself getting soaked.

'What is happening? why do I sense strong surge of power disturbing nature? but first might have to stop getting wet...'as she just said then her eye and body glow blueish then out of nowhere blue greenish shield surround entire body. she then closed her eye , focus on surrounding and trying to sense epicenter of power, which doesn't take long and what she found shock her deeply , since it was a very long time which means very very long time ago she felt this kind of power for her at least thousands year pass.

'wh-what! impossible!h-ho-how?! no that can't be! but my senses are strong they can't blind me! but that must be aura!' Still shocked yet disbelief look as she turn to face the causes of an intense low-pressure weather system .what she saw further shock her, only one word she could muster in this situation _'impossible'_.

**_(few hour later after ash left pallet town)_**

Run...!

run...!

run..ru-nn!

'thud'...*pant* breath-*pant*ing..!

he doesn't know how this happen ? , what happen? just like reality blended against him. as one thing certainly he know how much ash want to stay away from trouble but can't , he can't escape his fate, whatever it is he have to fight!

When he start journey with troublesome pokemon who is not trusted him ans hate his gut. Ash think they will become great partner not today but tomarrow! right? that what was his thought , his aim. when he start his journey all was going to be according to his plan but that shattered once realized which is harder than he thought! how this happen?well...

Ash walking through the woods, searching for Pokemon to catch. Unfortunately, Pikachu does not want to go with him, nor does it want to get inside a pokeball or obey Ash's commands. Angrily, Ash attempts to catch a pidgey by throwing rocks at it. However, upon striking the Pidgey, it turns around and reveals itself not to be a Pidgey, but a spearow. Spearow's temper gets the better of it, and it begins to attack Ash and Pikachu. Ash grabs Pikachu and runs.

In the distance, even more Spearow have joined the attack. An entire flock is now zooming after Ash and Pikachu! In desperation, Ash jumps into a waterfall to escape. After swimming for a while, a red haired girl fishes him out. Ash realizes that the Spearow are still chasing him, and grabs that red haired bike and runs, much to her dismay.

As Ash pedals frantically away, he asks Pikachu to get in its Poké Ball for safety. Pikachu, realizing that Ash cared for it and then next thing happen was he flew from bike an landing with great force , *_crack* _! _pain_! the bike trip over an rock which poking out of ground and they flew On over body beside landing yellow mouse unconscious!

He feel hopeless! weak! first time in his life he feel useless!...

...weak!...useless!..hopeless!

..this words repeated In mind finally that turn into anger! ash pushed himself up,grunted his teeth as fatigue turning against him while ash didn't realize that his anger causing problem in the surrounding as his body glow in faint blue, eye that innocent brown turn into golden mix blue.

...at last standing on two his foot turning his whole body to face that shown only anger,fearless face, great determination in eye! arm spreading on each side protectively stood in front of unconscious pikachu ,directly looking in the eyes of 'monster',who has only anger,not regret what their consequence will be with shrieking loudly!

As ash spoke loudly in voice that not his but otherworldly voice with power who was speaking through him!

"YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR ACTION!" as he speaking the glow on his body increasing with intense blue turn into white ,so enormous it awoke pikachu who was looking at his trainer..no! friend..no! partner..yeah! feeling energy replacing, will that keep up with mighty 'PIKA!',his body also glowing with blue mixed outer layer golden electricity cracking ,leaping onto ash shoulder to the sky !one large last thunder they release energy from body, its blinding everyone including spearow folk and Ho-oh who eye went wide like dinner plate...

...everything is quiet...not single sound...for a few minute nothing happen just as all eternity wipe out , light subdued down ,black cloud departing away as sun reflect on surface shining brightly as nothing happen while Ho-oh watches rays of light strike on face of young teen who has smile despite what happen earlier with beside pikachu laying on the ground face to each other as smile plastered on their faces.

'This is incredible! can't believe I have found him!that's him! He have to be who I presume to be!' She excitedly said herself. 'His power is uncontrolled since I think it is his first time and lacking deep inside his soul' composure herself as looked surrounding she shuddered seeing disaster happen. 'I have to give him my blessing 'one of her feather glowing multicolored flow down beside ash leg as she said 'good luck'

One thought in mind as she cue herself flapping mighty glowing with rainbow colour along with behind creating rainbow, showing sparking reflecting in the sunlight. while she thought something. 'That have to be father lost chosen one'..and Ho-oh disappear in the horizon.

as for our hero he is looking in the direction of Ho-oh figure disappear in awe despite he don't know what is that pokemon, holding in one hand is feather in awe and other pikachu who has similar expression. as ash put rainbow wing inside backpack then looking around first time shuddered seeing many trees uproot, that girl bike fired laying on ground , he didn't see any pokemon not fearow or spearow

why care? He have another work to do ,one last glance he step on road that lead toward direction of viridian city with pikachu in his arm gripping tightly as increase pace and running toward his destination.

...to be continue ...

* * *

**_*sigh*I didn't expect take this long, you can tell me how was chapter or need any improvement, there are any grammatical mistakes ,you support is very grateful for me_**

**_Please! Fav., follow, and comment on below!_**

**_Good bye _ see ya later_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N. :hiya guys! welcome everyone this is chapter two **_

_**thanks for those who reviews me and find my mistake and telling me , thanks to those who especially**__** following and fav.**_

_**Enjoys this chapter**_

* * *

**_[1 and 1/2 y ears later] [ Jhoto region]_**

when fate bring one soul to another they became something , to never forget is that soul exist before you met them , with limitless possibility one can change other heart even that have to sacrifice themselves.

After the whole fiasco with mewtwo, too consider once time powerful pokemon as he think trainer shouldn't care pokemon because they are using against their will , didn't thought that trainer and pokemon have strong bond to understand each other because he isn't pokemon ,generally, he is created for purpose to serve for evil organization Team rocket as a tool , that why he run away from their hand and find his own path, to find his own purpose in this world.

Mewtwo is a pokemon created by science and technology from mew DNA. It is a bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features. It is primarily gray with a long, purple tail. On top of its head are two short, blunt horns, and it has purple eyes. A tube extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It has a defined chest and shoulders, which resemble a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot have spherical tips. Its tail is thick at the base, but thins before ending in a small bulb.

mewtwo learned about his existence , he is clone of legendary pokemon Mew who was consider to be ancestor of all pokemon as many stories told about mew in myth , gather information belong to trainer that they used pokemon in battle , some contest as coordinator and so on..while learning he thought all trainer are same, they only used pokemon to achieve their own goal as he was used to.

Mewtwo lost the belief he'd had that humans could be good. The humans he'd seen proved the opposite, at least to him. He could have simply flown out, but he destroyed the human's laboratory as revenge and decided to take vengeance on humanity. It had almost worked.

Then the human Ash Ketchum had taught him a valuable lesson.

After he realized that destroying the world wasn't the answer, he'd taken the clones someplace they would be safe, believing they were outcasts because of their origins. He'd thought he and the clones would be safe on Mount Quena. Then Giovanni and his forces had found them again.

Mewtwo had been furious that Giovanni dared invade his new home and attempt to capture the clones. When that girl-Double-Oh-Nine-had held the baby hostage, he'd acted calm, but on the inside he was seething, outraged that Team Rocket would treat a baby that way. The only thing stopping him from sending the entire Team Rocket force blasting off was that baby.

In the end, it was the threat of the clones being used as experiments that convinced Mewtwo to comply with Giovanni. But he'd made it clear that he still had free will and was only submitting for the clones' tried to break him. Of course he had to control Mewtwo completely. But Mewtwo was prepared to die before that happened. He'd come close too. To his surprise, it had been Ash that saved him, with help from his friends.

In end mewtwo wipes all memories which related to him from ash, his friend and Giovanni ,team rocket grunt. ..or so he thought , for some reason mewtwo couldn't wipe memory from ash as powerful resistance prevent him so he blocked them.

and no one know expect Giovanni, he doesn't forget about mewtwo or another mission failure who can only blame on 'Ash'

Now, he is inside main HQ , on glorious office sitting behind wooden table at expensive chair whilst thinking with anger and frustration as he punch fist on the table ,crack must be heard through room.

"damit!" spoke loudly could be heard throughout headquarter ,"how can this happen?..all going according plan if that kid didn't interfere then mewtwo must be in my hand " As closely thinking he don't have any information aside from name 'Ash ketchum' only know ,if he couldn't get rid of that boy then it will be problem in accomplishing their goal.

"If he's trainer then there will be information on pokemon league page..!.let's see.. " The team rocket leader mumble this time in low voice as his finger moving furiously on keyboard whose attached onto monitor they're on table. The pokemon league requested all regional professor that trainer information must be uploaded on pokemon league page , there only basic data update on trainer ,so it is very useful.

"Hm..here!" upon seeing picture of raven hair boy with pikachu on shoulder as grin on face while scrolling down to see more.

**Name : Ash ketchum**

**Age : 11 ,soon to be 12**

**Address : pallet town ,****Kanto region**

**Guardian : Only mother , Father (Unknown)**

**Guardian Name : Delia ketchum ****( Mother)**

**League Attained : indigo league (kanto region) , Orange league (orange Archipelago) , Johto league (registering complete)**

**Gym badge : All 8 kanto gym badge , All 4 orange gym badge , All 8 johto gym badge (registered)**

**Pokemon :pikachu (starter) , butterfree , pidgeot , squirtle , bulbasaur , charizard , primeape , kingler , Muk , Snorlax , Tauros (x 30) , Heracross , Meganium , Typhlosion , Croconaw , Noctowl (shiny) , Donphan.**

**Accomplishment : Top 16 in Indigo league , Winner of Orange league.**

**Information : He's journey start from pallet Town along with his trusty partner pikachu , accompany by Cerulean city fourth gym leader Misty waterflower , Former gym leader of pewter city Brock Harrison , throughout kanto region , Tracy sketchit who accompany them through orange island. He and his friend is one who stopping team rocket for their plan if they stumble across team rocket , also sometime help Officer jenny catching pokemon poachers and participate in small tournament.**

"He has strong pokemon that's why jessie and james failed lot of time to catch his pokemon" Giovanni was impressed by ash pokemon and shocked that kid defeat orange league ,he know drake was orange league champion also has strong pokemon especially dragonite. if he's mission smoothly succeed without interference of 'Ash' then no one dare to stop his goal not even pokemon league. no one know his real goal , not even his top agent ,not also elite agent and fellow subordinate , world domination is through only way he accomplish actual or real goal. and made sure no one know expect him and only person within league he know about his goal , his dear friend or can be say partner.

Giovanni re-look on screen into shows info of ash , looking closely notice there was only half information about ash as they didn't want to reveal any information that was harmful for Ash.

"Hmm...why not mention his father name if he have or dead ,even at least mention name .so does that mean he couldn't had actual father and only this mean... " thinking about why their only mention his mother name, not father. "...he is adopted!" his eye widen as realize there'll be possibility of Ash adopted. he has to get as much info as could before move card remove ash ketchum name from the world.

As Giovanni has plan in his devil mind while grinning maliciously there was no end, as he punch few button on phone beside computer for making phone call and few moment later someone pick call.

'Hello Sir?..' someone said in female voice must be receptionist.

"I want jessie ,james and mewoth immediately in my office!" said Giovanni in cold and harsh tone as his finger tips dancing on surface of table

'Ri..Right..a-away Sir!' said frightened tone same receptionist and cut off phone call.

"This three fool sometime very useful.." said Giovanni after ending call , then turn to one look at ash picture "just you wait ketchum! I'll teach you lesson that you never forgot what happen and how dangerous will be when messing with Team rocket!" as grinning evilly that turn into full blown laughter ,it could heard throughout hallway.

* * *

**_[Two years later]{Dreamscape...}_**

...t_hump...*pant*...thump..._

_pant*..._

_...thump...thud!..._

_"bbiiii!" frantic voice could be echo in some kind of dungeon , there where ancient script on wall , lots of picture could be seen on pillars and various way that lead know where .however small green creature flying through hallway despite injuries on body ,it will be difficult for small life and running away from their chaser , suddenly green fairy like creature stopped mid-air flying ,once heard her partner dropped on knee breathing heavily with small bundle on her arm , know their pursued could catch soon._

_"bii bi biii bi!" said psychic type pokemon as she get near her partner who has tear rapidly flowing down , having lots of injuries hurt her but despite injury hurting she pushed herself up gazing small bundle on her arm._

_"S ..Sorry...celebi" said a women worried shows on her soft yet angelic face and fear clearly in beautiful sky blue eyes as she unsure of what to do still she know that didn't have much time left untill their pursuer come and kill her and her one year old precious son._

_"bi ...bii" now identify celebi said in sad and worry looking at tearful mother also not sure how she can help the person in front of her._

_"I don't have enough energy left and couldn't know walk further celebi! you're only one I can trust in this situation! c-can.. y you help me with something please!..." said blonde hair women with complete despair as she remove top portion of cloth and see raven hair child sleeping peacefully without care in the world with smile that melt anyone heart including Queen Rin ,she couldn't help but smile knowing it is last time see her little bundle of joy._

_"Biiii!" celebi said confidently told Queen ,she can trusted and can do anything Queen order._

_"okay..listen , I will be appreciate if you take my little prince somewhere safe place along with you , also you can take him to the Tree Guardian there was only one place they didn't reach!"said worried mother as Queen move her smooth palm on child face._

_As Queen rin remove beautiful locket like necklace around neck and put on little child neck , then put her hand on his chest said in soft and angelic voice ".. also take this locket ,it will remind of him of me " with loving smile tear building in her eyes as few drop on his face and gazing him._

_"When times come his father sacrifice himself and save whole kingdom and me , it is my time to save my Ashura life! and don't worry about me , I will be back to you when fate bring us together. we can't spend much time together ,can't give love and teach you everything as every mother give their child but your destiny isn't here honey ,when times come I will be back to you after life! " Queen Rin said in motherly voice as she tangle her finger with Ashura little finger one last time._

_"for arceus sake as promise from mother to her son! Bye.. take care" and softly kissing forehead while her finger caressing his small smooth hand , just before she about to take her hand away from him , his little finger brushes against her hand and his eye flutter open ,as Queen rin lovely gazing her son chocalate brown and innocent eye , she couldn't help seeing those beautiful eye her heart shattered , she wanted to be with him , guide toward his destiny , show him greatest path that lead just like his father Sir Aaron proud warrior , fearless spirit , noble , kind..and many more she just wanted to be with her little one , her little prince , her Ashura. while she didn't realize but her eyes got tears._

_Suddenly her world froze and went eye wide , first time wasn't sure she heard the right word come out of his mouth as every mother want to hear when their young one called their parential name on first time , that exactly what happend Queen thought she is hallucinating. She finally break through her mind when her ear caught second time as Ashura called her._

_"Maa...Mamma!"_

_"Ohh!...Ashura ... I I.-I. ...c -can't believe you called me 'mamma' and your first word" she didn't hold back any longer as she broke down and tightly hugging him with her dear life. while she was too occupied in her world , shouldn't hear footstep echoing dungeon but celebi heard which further confirm when she uses psychic senses that their pursuer on trailing if not long they will catch soon._

_"Biiiii biiii bi!" warmed fairy pokemon to Queen that their attacker on their way here who quickly wrapped cloth and gives to mythical pokemon who using psychic to levitate prince._

_" Celebi ..I will count you everything I have , your first priority is that keep my little prince safe and you know what to do" nodding herself she was turn herself along with prince front of her who calling 'mamma' as waving his hand toward his mamma and celebi went to get out of this situation as to complete her mission._

_"When time come wait for me! Ashura , I will back in your life .. Just wait for me ..." as she whisper while making fist then moving toward her heart "...as a promise..." then she withdraw sword from hilt attached behind back , gain determine expression glancing disappearing figure of celebi and Ashura then turning to made her way to face their stalker as said herself._

_"...we will meet again whatever it take for you keep safe if sacrificing myself " then turning corner then running toward her attacker._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..."mamma"..."wait for me"..._

_..."mamma!"..."mamma!"..._

_"We are together! aren't we?..."_

_..."Answer me mamma?...mamma!"_

"Arrrrrgggghhhhh!-"...could be heard throughout hallway then everything went become white...

Someone sleeping on bed turning or shaking his head violently in sleep then woke up abruptly breathing heavily , sweating crazier like something happen to him or his life depend on someone.

" What the hell was that!?"said young teen while wiping sweat from his forehead.

As he got out of bed looking around the room he was staying with trusty partner who peacefully sleeping on edge of his bed and then glancing on table clock that showing it is midnight.

He didn't understand what is dream means to him, he can only see blurry image of them who was in his dream , whoever was or whatever only he can hear their voice and judging by women voice who said two name ,one completely know was pokemon he met in his journey when travelling through johto region was celebi , who said to be time travelling pokemon and other name don't know or he doesn't know who was this 'Ashura' name while journey through four or five region if included orange island.

-but judging by women voice carrying strong emotion toward child does only mean this 'Ashura' preciously everything to her. This is first time he is having dream something strangely felt familiar to him, pulling him toward something or someone. As thinking about dream his brain starting hurting him as clutching head in his hand.

he have lot to take as he went toward room window inside cabin of ship where he was staying in meantime , then open window to get fresh air. As cool cold breeze pass over him , gazing outside in awe gawking sight of marvelous night and can't describe how beautiful it is , shining bright little stars in night black blue sky along with magnificent white moon that also reflecting on water , twinkling star reflect on water if anything he love other than pokemon ,family, friends and of course food how can he miss, chuckling himself and who have dear to him.

An ever excited grin plasted on his face as remind him why he was here in first place..that's right he was going home.

"I can't wait to eat mom delicious cooking! and even meet my pokemon!" said in low tone because didn't want to wake pikachu.

Ash thinking his pokemon as remind him of his journey with them and travelling companion who share joy , hardship , win and even loss with him , start journey from home town in kanto region along with Misty and Brock whom dream are different , former want to achieve best Water type master of pokemon and an eventually want to became kanto elite four despite her personality was complete opposite and latter want to become best pokemon breeder eventually pokemon doctor , they were the best companion he could ever find.

After making top 16 in indigo league , then next region orange island as he travel with former travelling companion this journey was quite unexpectedly as brock stop to professor ivy learn more about pokemon biological effect on pokemon if they live in orange island then as ash and misty travelling soon them join young trainer Tracy who want become pokemon watcher and want to meet his idol infamous prof. Oak so that silly region tracy join them.

True bond and friendship with lot of effort and finally Ash win orange league taking place in hall of frame. then journey through johto region with accompany by old companion , even enter johto league silver conference and making up to Top 8 in johto league losing against Harrison.

An ever excitable journey through ash next region is Hoenn ,it is utmost and ever uncarry familiarity without even thinking as never ending joy while followed by May , her younger brother Max and of course love stick brock , gathering gym badge them making Top 4 in hoenn league.

And last at least recently comes to the Top 2 , losing against someone name tobias who was using legendary pokemon in lily of valley conference of sinnoh region while travelling he meet aspiring girl pokemon trainer Dawn who want to become top coordinator just like her mother and his long time travelling partner brock.

Thinking good memories as well as bad but ash never win any league how much he try even beginning new journey through new region as ash frown while gazing horizon watching few water pokemon splashing just thinking he let down everyone especially his pokemon , lot of practice and training nothing happen not even win single league.

Aside from orange league and battle frontier competed and win. nothing special about him as he gives all credit to his pokemon who gives everything.

Taking deep inhale of fresh cool air and calming down beating rate as Ash looking at yet never ending beautiful sky. one day had pass when he depart from dawn and brock , then boarded ship to kanto region in cerulean city then travel to pallet town which takes minimum one week.

Ash thinking about strange dream he had couple minutes ago. Unfortunately couldn't recall anything happen to him past but felt extreme familarity toward women , wouldn't saw however few blur appearance which ash remember.

After taking half hour overlook of sea then went inside as still wouldn't close window as got to bed and drift into deep slumber.

unknown to him as he went to sleep while someone watching him outside window.

'It is time for Ashura to face truth!' then flash of pink light cat-like figure disappear into thin air.

* * *

In the dark room , sat on chair behind big desk , shadowy figure having sinister face as petting Persian who has comfortable in figure lap , front of him three figure on light completely visible their appearance ,one female having magneta pink hair , other male having blue hair and last cat pokemon standing on two feet as they wearing same black cloth and have red big R stigma in centre.

"Report!" said leader harshly having same expression

"Target on boat! sir!" pink haired lady said with inside felt nervous

" and take one week to his destination!" said male figure which confirm mewoth who nodding.

"and other subject" said same man who ordered first time.

" as we planned all of subject have their specific location!" said blue man with confidently .

"good! it is time we proceed our plan" said their boss in cruel grin on his face. " and watch target , I want one and one information about him when he reached destination call me!"

"Of course Sir!" said all three simultaneously.

"You three dismiss"

"Yes Sir!" with salute all three left office.

While his three agent left ,as soon as team rocket leader laughing hysterically "well time to meet our special guest " and after calling someone then left the room.

..._to be continue..._

* * *

_**sorry guys for keeping waiting so long , i hope you can enjoys this chapter**_

_**...and don't forget about comment ,vote and any question if you guys want I can answer best way ,also don't forget add in your reading list.**_

_**Bye see ya soon..?ￂﾠ**_


	3. Chapter 3

Part - I : return home!

* * *

**_[ Jhoto region]_**

If there was anyone here inside mansion looking at giant living room are awestruck because of interior design all of there and how big it is , which have to be very rich if someone who can afford this luxurious mansion , and even lets think how rich its owner is.

When first time brock and dawn arrive here by black limo , they are greeted by butler who must have been standing in the doorway to greet them.

"Hello there! you maybe our guest as my master invite you" said white -grey hair man wearing formal with friendly smile. "Please allow me to introduced , I'm Walter Dornez at your service as long as you stay here! please come in"  
as man introduce himself walter ,who turned toward double door and open for brock and dawn who has nervous glance each other then enter inside with walter.

"Thank you Mr. Dornez! I am Brock and this is dawn " said brock pointing himself then at dawn who unclipped pokeball from her belt and open by tapping on center and materialize in front of her blue penguin like pokemon ,said pokemon jumped in her arm.

While leading way through hall as brock and dawn has awestruck eye while looking at decorative interior design of hall and other thing , this is truly magnificent! the butler stop at the double door though and turn back to face as brock and dawn stop just inches away from him.

"This is place where you two are staying until master come! oh and one more thing there are few guest here if you need anything call me and here my number" said Walter with happy smile as he gives a card to brock who quickly tucked inside his pocket."any question? I know there was lot of confusion on your mind if you want just ask away?"

" do you mind if you could tell us who invite us here? and also more precisely about your master " said dawn with happy smile as piplup sitting comfortable in her arm that was also what brock want to find out.

"do not worry about master ,in few minutes he will be here and if there is no need anything then I will also recommended you two join our other guest that will be very grateful-" before he could say anything he was interrupted by phone ring as the butler take cell phone out of his pocket and answer _'I will be there in few second'_. Then put inside pocket and open door for brock and dawn then turn to two of them.

"forgive me for interruption , but there will be other guest arrive soon here "said walter as he hurriedly go to outside.

when brock and dawn with piplup in her arm enter the room they looked around in awe and stunned expression looking at big room and two of them got surprise when they lay their eye on guest , they already known especially brock who was looking all of them , they are of his friends while travelling through region , as for dawn she also see familiar face one of them her friend and other she don't known because this is her first time seeing them.

" Misty! Tracey! " said squinty eye teenager as seeing them here really surprise him. "..and May! Max !" hearing someone calling their name then turning to source of the voice , and got surprise when they saw brock and dawn was here standing together side by side.

"Brock!" Misty and Tracey exclaimed in unison as they didn't expecting him to be here since he was travelling in sinnoh with Ash, speaking of ash why wasn't he here?.

"Dawn!" as dawn with bubbly nature ,she hurriedly run over to may and hug her. as everyone greeted to each other and sitting on couch.

"Brock ...do you know them?" dawn said still sitting beside May and piplup sat in her lap , while looking all of them.

"yeah we know brock! Well I am misty , this is Tracey and you know may ,and sitting beside is her younger brother max" misty said as pointing each one of them to their respective name as misty ,Tracey and brock sat together on one side of couch.

"well you see dawn while travelling with ash in kanto and johto we accompany him as a companion and in hoenn may,max and me travel together, as tracey he travel with ash throughout orange island" brock said with smile remembering great adventure they share together. as smile turn into frown and serious "so what are you guys doing here?"

"Hmm..while I was taking care of gym when someone call me and telling me about wanted to meet me ,first I was unsure about stranger even I don't know who calling me and then he said that this is was from pokemon league Association and told to come at viridian pokemon center where my driver waiting for you and pick up you from there. and here I am" said misty as thinking about coming here was the right choice ..or maybe there is something more about it. while other also looking at each other unsure about coming here or not.

"..so brock I heard you were travelling with ash and why he isn't here with you ? where is he?" max asked wanting to know about sinnoh region and raven-haired boy much like idol.

"yeah it was fun travelling with ash , and after his loss in sinnoh league against tobias ,we depart away as ash going home and just we are about to separate away, someone came toward us saying that he is from pokemon league association and told us that he's boss want to be talk with us , first we are unsure then he convenience us ,so here we are" said brock in concern tone as everyone has similar thought.

"about you mention it, yeah I saw ash battle , it was really exciting watching" said misty while folding her arm.

"..especially in quarter-final against that purple hair guy!what was his name?"said may while looking at dawn for answer

" oh you mean paul ...well he is so strong even Ash having struggle to beat him"said brock instead of dawn "you all believe me or not because of infernape ability he won if blaze don't activate ash defiantly loss even though he only win one match against him"

"What do you mean only one match?" Because his friend wouldn't know about history between them.

"While travelling ash bumped to paul sometime which you know how ash is ,always challenge someone , that is ash always challenge and he lost all the time but Paul's strategy of disregarding Pokémon and then releasing them if they did not meet his expectations. and he is very brutal in pokemon battle..." Dawn Whatever she is going to say startle or interrupted by emotionless voice.

"You're talking about me highly " said someone behind her as her wide eye as she jumped and fell down on floor from suddenly startling from behind. as dawn look who was behind her froze and shiver run down her spine. Standing there purple haired boy well she know who he was.

"Paul !"

"Drew !"

Looking beside her she saw may who gave her helping hand and she grab it so may pull her standing position. Once she stand up looking directly cold eye of paul. Embarrassed with light pink tint on her cheek didn't help her and start shuttering then composed herself.

"What are you doing here paul ? / what are you doing here drew !?"said dawn and may in unison and look toward each other confusion and burst into laughing. Everyone looks surprise and having 'don't know' look all expect brock who was looking at entrance door where standing there a man with spiky red hair shocked look on his face. Well he didn't expect the man will be here ? And why should be?

" LANCE!"

"WHAT!"

The red hair man with long red cape behind him grin evilly

_'well well this will be interesting '_

**_...[ five days later ]…..._**

A 14-year-old Ash was walking along a dirt road with Pikachu on his shoulder. He was on his way back to Pallet Town. Now they were both looking forward to going home and eating Delia Ketchum's cooking. They were both sure they could already taste it. By the time they got to the hill of Pallet.

Ash turned to his partner and said,"Hey buddy race ya ,last one get home doesn't get second" and with that he took off running toward home with incredible speed.

"Pikapi pika pika Pikachu" watching his trainer took off before him , then pikachu also dashed off behind his trainer using quick attack catch up to his friend.

Eventually the duo arrived house as ash catching his breath since he didn't have stamina and usually take time with pikachu perch on his shoulder ,then ash open the door and call out to his mother.

" Mom! I am back home" Ash called out as he walked toward the kitchen where usually she is.

"Pi Pika Pikachu" said Pikachu saying he was also with him.

Just as they enter into kitchen to be pulled by HUGE hug ,none other than Ash mom.

" Oh..Ashy you're home! Why didn't you told me that you're coming home today!" said Delia who tighten her hug as she unknowingly suffocating her son since pikachu already jumped down knowing that what happened.

"M..m-om...I-I ca-n't ..b-breathe!" Ash exclaimed while trying to get away from 'hell hug'. Which Delia realized what she is doing.

"Oh Ash I miss you so much" with slight hesitation Delia ketchum her death grip from her son.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted as he jumped into Delia's arms.

"Hello Pikachu, I miss you too." Delia said as she petted Pikachu's head which made Pikachu wagging his tail up and down.

"since you're here I am sure you two must be hungry ,why not go to your room and freshen up and in meantime I cook something for you." as she said ash stomach growled while pikachu sweatdrop for his friend misfortune and delia chuckle.

"Why am I not surprised?" Delia asked.

"You know me well, that's why." Ash replied and with that he goes upstairs to fresh and unpack his backpack that contain belonging such as his precious gym badge case then grab and put them gently on table beside hoenn gym badge where in front have gold-shiny orange league trophy. while recalling hardship of how did he got all gym badge

"Sweetie come down ,everything is ready for you to eat"his mom shouted from kitchen as he made his way to the kitchen where too see already pikachu stuffing his lovely ketchup bottle , and delia platter food in plate as ash sat on chair and chopping down food in...well manner!...oh how can he eat so much ? Only Arceus know! and delia also sat on chair across him.

" slow down honey! food isn't going anywhere!"said delia gentle yet firm voice but her effort go to vail only having little effect on him but she couldn't scold him just like because she miss him so much.

"Sorry mom but how can I resist when it comes to your cooking! right pikachu?" Ash said as slightly glance toward his partner who has mouth covered with ketchup.

"Pikapi!" nodding eagerly while ash and delia laugh.

"Hey Ash I didn't say since you come home, congratulation for the sinnoh league in far come to top 2 even though you can't win but I know that you and your pokemon did your best ,you can't imagine how proud you made me and everyone " said ash mom to ash who stop mid-eating to see his mom wiping tear when she said how proud she is with gentle and sweet voice.

"So, my little pokemon master tell me how was your adventure with your friend?" Delia asked curiously to ash who slow down his eating pace while taking his fourth time food showing how much he is hungry.

"you know mom I hate that your nickname you gave me when R wi-" ash was interrupted by his mom before could finish his sentence.

"Don't you dare say that again Ash ketchum! you!hear! me!" Delia exclaim angrily to ash who shedding tear as seeing this delia calm down then said softly "why don't you first finish lunch then we talk after, okay ash"

" yeah..." raven hair trainer said calmly and after nothing said between mother and son while pikachu had worried face who already finish and constantly looking his trainer.

After finishing lunch and everything cleaning up ,Now we see Ash and Delia chatting as Ash telling her about his adventure story with excited grin ,sometime laughing and even frown when mentioning her about his rival paul , while delia- she know he made rival wherever he goes to new region that what pushed him forward toward achieving his dream. As ash telling her how he and his friends stop team galactic cruel plan in which her motherly instinct kicking up to considering let him go on around the world ?..but how can she take ash happiness away from him. As Ash finish detailing who was rubbing pikachu head affectionately. As Delia clearly read his mind , to her he is open book but sometime he close off himself hiding emotion in inside and she already tell something bugging in his head.

"Listen honey , it is not wise for you to hide your emotion from me, as your mother I can tell something has inside your little head, care to share with your mother?" Delia said softly as she know that something was with him and seeing him with sad face instead of energetic and overwhelming energy is worrying her and pikachu.

"..uh..no..n..nothing momr…"ash tried to avoid and look away from her , as one look from corner of his eye gaze directly into dazzling yet soft brown eye that telling him 'you can't hide anything' look , sighed knowing he can't hide anything from her after all she is stubborn as he…

" I have been thinking for a while it is possible for me to achieve what I has been looking for , ...how can hard it will get something when your hand is just mere inches away from what you cherished but then you want to grab dearly and hold for entirely then slip away from grasp…!, it just frustrating! How much I will try but whenever I thought I will going to be win , and just awoke to reminded that it just a dream which is I never going to make…" just as ash talking he doesn't realized that how much emotion putting on it, which is why delia and pikachu have shocked looked at ash even for delia she can't believe her ash become mature more and more ash talk , and she doesn't like where it was going…. But she looked ash eye which having tears on them, she clearly see that broken, hopeless ,pain and anger instead of determination ,enthusiasm ,warmth in those caring eyes , she also has tear on her eyes ,as delia quickly hug him tightly to soothe him and rubbing his back.

"Ohh..Ash….shhh! Calm down...it's okayy!" As ash embrace her back which is he calm down and broke from hug.

" you have already accomplished something remember ash ,you win orange island league and battle frontier challenge that huge feast for you ,even you didn't won regional league but I am sooo proud of you and your pokemon so " as on cue pikachu jumped on his shoulder and nuzzle on his cheek who in returned pet on his head.

"Y-you are right mom ! Sorry for worrying you and you too pikachu"

" next time when you enter in league try your best and win"

"yeah..! " wiping away remaining tear with his hand and suddenly stood up surprising her. "That remind me! Do you even know what next new region I will be go ? "

"Why don't you ask prof. Oak ,he know about something ? And you can meet your pokemon"

"Pika pika pikapi" pikachu was eager for meeting his friend as he climbed on his shoulder.

"Thanks mom! Come on pikachu!" Ash was excited to meet his pokemon that he forgot everything and happy smile on his face , rushed toward door.

"Ash-" as delia about to say something, as turned his head back. ash stumbled little and bumped his forehead onto door frame and crashed down. "...-I will be going to make huge dinner for you when you return home! and watch where you are going mister!" She giggle and scold him but nonetheless she was happy for he is back to his normal self.

"Thanks mom! I will come home quickly! Bye "

and with that ash run toward professor lab with pikachu dashed behind him.

When ash and pikachu goes outside the door as delia have frown and longing distance look. She know ash didn't tell everything to her. after all she is not his 'mom'. Delia know what she have to do as she stood up and walk toward phone to call some people.

"At least his friend can give him some advice"

_But she never realized that her simple decision can turn her and her son world upside down_ _until its too late._

**_...… to be continue_**

* * *

**sorry for late update , I hope my beloved readers read this chapter with utmost joyous , so please let me know how was this chapter from your perspective.**

**and also thanks to those who are following and fav. this story and adding to their personal reading book**

**so see ya soon...until then … bye!**


End file.
